The present application is related, generally and in various embodiments, to a pipe holder. In the telecommunication and other industries, personnel working at certain jobsites are routinely required to cut pipe to various lengths. For example, electricians are often required to cut thin walled conduit to various lengths when provisioning new buildings.
To position the conduit for cutting, some personnel first pass a section of the conduit through a conduit bender, thereby creating a triangle with one end of the conduit pressed against the ground. The personnel then steady the conduit bender against the ground by applying pressure to the conduit bender with their foot. With this procedure, the personnel usually bend over to make the cut just a few inches off of the ground, thereby leading to inaccurate cuts, increased worker fatigue and decreased productivity.
To position the conduit for more comfortable cutting, other personnel first slide the conduit over a step of a ladder, then steady the conduit against the step by applying pressure to the conduit with their foot. With this procedure, the conduit is still susceptible to unwanted movement. Such unwanted movement often results in inaccurate cuts, increased worker fatigue and decreased productivity.